Harvest Moon: More Friends Of Mibu Town
by Flaylda
Summary: A young, blonde girl named Yuya Shiina decided to buy an abandoned farm in Mibu Town, a small town located between the Deeper Mountains. Unexpectedly, she then found more than normal farm life...


**HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS FROM MIBU TOWN**

_By Flaylda_

Flaylda again! Well, this is no more than another crazy idea of mine, but please R n R! Summary: a young, blonde girl named Yuya Shiina decided to buy an abandoned farm in Mibu Town, a small town located between the Deeper Mountains, since the farm was the one and only inheritance from her dear departed brother, Nozomu. Unexpectedly, she then found more than normal farm life… Lots of weird pairings, but Yuya still goes with Kyo.

_INTRODUCTION_

**Yuya Shiina:** a young girl with blonde hair and green eyes, suddenly had to start a new life in an odd Town named Mibu.

**Nozomu Shiina:** Yuya's brother. Died not long ago of mysterious sickness.

**The Crimson King: **he was usually the annoying, weird, and smoky-eyed Mayor of Mibu Town, but he might amend into a wise and smart man just in the right times.

**Kyoshiro Mibu: **one of the twin sons of the Crimson King. Now was working as the warden of Mibu Town.

**Kyo Mibu:** the other son of the Crimson King. Far darker and eviler than his brother.

**Muramasa:** the kindhearted priest of Mibu Church. Everyone loved him.

**Bontenmaru a.k.a Masamune Date: **the shipper of Mibu Town. Don't judge him by his appearance. He was a good man indeed!

**Benitora a.k.a. Hidetada Tokugawa: **the summer guy. Lived in Mibu Town only in the summer. Now was wandering nowhere with his best friend Hotaru.

**Tokugawa Ieyasu: **Benitora's rich father. Lived in a big city near the Mibu Town. Came once in three years to sell some useful things.

**Akari a.k.a Tokichiro Mitarai:** the florist of Mibu Town. Might be beauty and all, but she was actually a he.

**Akira:** a random wanderer from nowhere. Now stayed at the inn and might leave the Mibu Town in the next year.

**Hotaru:** another summer guy. The best pal of Benitora. Came only in the summer and was very good in lighting fireworks.

**Shinrei: **the doctor of Mibu Clinic. Strict and strong-hearted.

**Saisei:** the nurse of Mibu Clinic. Secretly loved Shinrei.

**Saishi: **the other nurse of Mibu Clinic. Saisei's cousin.

**Stu: **Saisei's little brother. Sweet but somewhat naughty. Liked to go to the church at Sunday.

**Tai Haku: **the carpenter. Lived in the mountain.

**Chin Mei: **a weird vendor selling some random things. Now stayed at Bontenmaru's mansion.

**Mayumi: **the owner of Poultry farm. Had some serious disease. Her husbandleft the Mibu Town long ago for searching 'the Bluebell Flower' that was said only blooms once in ten years in the desert. The Bluebell was the only medicine for the disease.

**Mahiro: **the smallest daughter of Mayumi. Respected Benitora SO much.

**Shihoudou: **the first daughter of Mayumi. Kind but over-protective.

**Okuni: **the owner of the Wine Cellar. Liked to chitchat with Saishi...

**Saibara:** the blacksmith. Really strict.

**Hishigi: **the son of Saibara the blacksmith. Loved books so much thus he liked to go to the library.

**Basil:** the owner of the library.

**Ann:** Basil's wife.

**Sakuya: **Basil and Ann's daughter, and usually was in charge of the library. Sweet and kind.

**Fubuki: **the owner of the inn. Cooked greatly.

**Tokito: **the tom-boy daughter of Fubuki. Had some weird affection for Akira.

**The 'An Family:** the family that owned the Mibu Supermarket. Containing Julian the father, Ian the mother, Anri the first son, Yu'an the second son, Anthony the third son, Anna the oldest daughter, Angelica the second daughter, Yulian and Killian the twin sons, the twin daughters Marian and Lillian, and Ellian the last son…

**The Sanada Family: **the family that owned the Sanada Farm. Sold cows and horses. Actually, this family members were only Nobuyuki Sanada the oldest son, Yukimura Sanada the second son, and Kosuke Sanada the daughter (their parents lived in the other city), but there were a bunch of strange-men-that-actually-were-not-family-members that called themselves 'Sanada Ninjas'. Insane…

**The Gourmet:** no one knew his actual name. He came once in a year for being the judge of the Cooking Festival.

**The Harvest Goddess: **Lived in the Mountain Spring Lake! Only Yuya could see her… why?

**Kappa: **A green thing… again, only Yuya could see this thing…

Alright! The story coming soon! Please review!

_Spoiler for the next chappie: A pair of wet emerald eyes twinkled with confusion, blinking softly as they scanned their surroundings. Their owner was a sweet young girl with long blonde hair, dressed boyishly in an old jeans and a white T-shirt. Her shiny hair was tied neatly into a cute ponytail, strangely looked well with the indigo-colored-bonnet that was laying on her flaxen head. She was the youthful Yuya Shiina. _


End file.
